Nightmares
by Blackbird
Summary: The Maximals are having a shared nightmare, in which they are being hunted by a familiar dreamstalker.


**NIGHTMARES**

"Do you know the terror of he who falls asleep?   
To the very toes he is terrified,   
Because the ground gives way under him,   
And the dream begins…"   
-Friedrich Nietzsche   


Airazor was flying through the night sky, trying to shake off a very odd dream she had.   
_The night air's doing me good,_ she thought. _ I wish I could find Tigatron, but I'm way too tired to do an extensive search. I just needed to clear my head._   
She headed back towards the Axalon. As she closed in on it, she saw something odd on top of the hull. When she got closer she saw exactly what, or should I say who, it was: Blackbird.   
_What's he doing out here?_ she wondered.   
She got even closer and deactivated the shield. Blackbird didn't react to either the shield going down or Airazor's greeting, which had her concerned. She transformed and landed next to him. It looked like he was asleep.   
"Blackbird," she said.   
There was no reaction.   
"Blackbird," she said again, shaking him slightly.   
This time there was a reaction. He quickly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her down, then pointed his cannon at her head.   
"Blackbird!" she choked out. "It's me!"   
Blackbird blinked once.   
"Airazor?" he asked, genuinely surprised.   
"Yes! Now, can you let me go?!"   
"Oh, sorry."   
He let her go and helped her to her feet.   
"What are you doing out here?" she asked.   
"I had a bad dream. Thought coming out here would help me. Guess I fell asleep again. You?"   
"Uh…same thing."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. I had a bad dream and went flying out to wake myself up."   
"That's…odd."   
"Really."   
"What was your dream about?"   
"Something stupid. You wouldn't want to hear about it."   
"Yes I would."   
"Well, there was this guy running around. Now don't laugh, but I'm pretty sure he was a human."   
"A human?"   
"Yes."   
"What he'd look like?"   
"Well, I couldn't see his face that much, but when I did I could tell it was horrible scared and burned. He had a hat on too and a, a…ah…what did they call them?"   
"A sweater. With red and green stripes?"   
Airazor's jaw dropped. If she could turn pale, she would've. "H-h-h-how did you know?"   
"Let me ask you something else. On his right hand. Did he have a glove with…"   
"Knives. Blackbird, how did you know?"   
"I had the same dream."   
"O.K., now this is starting to freak me out."   
"It's worse than you know," Blackbird said grimly, moving to the roof hatch.   
It opened and he floated down into it. Followed quickly by Airazor.   
"Blackbird, do you know what's going on here? Who is this guy?"   
"I have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure."   
"Well, who do you think it is?"   
"Kruger."   
"Who?"   
"It would take long to explain and I not sure if I'm right anyways. Just go back to your quarters and try to get back to sleep. On second thought, don't. Just to be safe."   
"Safe? Come on Blackbird. I know the dream was unnerving, but no one's ever been hurt by one."   
"Not yet." 

****

Rattrap walked through yet another door of the old house. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. The only thing he did know is that a few minutes before he had been in a Cybertronian hotel suite with the most beautiful female he had ever seen. She had walked playfully into the other room and Rattrap followed her. When he walked through the door, though, he ended up in the house he was in currently. He could tell it was a terran house, but not as luxurious as the ones he had seen in pictures. In fact, it looked like no one had lived there for years.   
Rattrap really didn't care about it though. All he cared about was getting out of there and back to that female. He had already the front door, and many others. Most of them were locked and the ones that weren't led to dead ends. Finally, he found one the opened and seem to lead somewhere. As he walked down the steps he could hear old machinery working. When he finished descending the staircase he could see he was in a boiler room. It was about that time one thought came to his mind.   
_What the slag is going on,_ he thought. _Then it finally hit him. This has gotta be a dream! Dat's it! Man, this is a slaggin' weird dream._   
He walked around some, looking in all directions. He heard something click beneath his feet. He turned his head just in time to see a huge metal bar swing up and pin him to the ground. He looked saw he was in a giant mousetrap.   
"Man, this is currently irony," he muttered. "So why the slag haven't I woken up?"   
Suddenly he heard a screeching sound accompanied by a harsh, grating laugh, that terrified him to the core. A shadowy figure began walking into view. Rattrap still couldn't see him entirely though. He heard a clicking sound. He looked to see what it was, and found the source was coming from a glove on the figure's right hand, which seemed to have knives on it. As the figure crept into the light he could see exactly what it was. It was a human. A horribly disfigured human, but still a human. He began to walk closer to Rattrap, chuckling.   
"Well, look what I caught," he said.   
"Wha-who are you?" Rattrap asked, fear overcoming him.   
"That's for me to know and you to die wondering."   
The human raised his knifed glove above his head, getting read to decapitate Rattrap. As the blades came down, Rattrap woke up screaming. He sat up in his recharge bed and ran a hand down his face.   
_Dat's it,_ he thought. _No more Limburger before bed._

****

Optimus was ascending into the ship on the lift. When he stepped into the bridge, he was shocked at the sight of pure horror in front of him. All the Maximals were laying lifeless on various controls. They were dead. All of them. Optimus just stood there, staring at lifeless bodies. His fuel pump was racing. A million questions were burning in his mind. Who did this? Was it the Preds? How'd they get inside the base? When did this happen? A dream! This has to be a dream!!   
"Ooooppptttiiimmuuussss."   
The haunting call broke his thoughts. Optimus looked for the source and found it came from Rhinox. He began to stand up, despite the fact he had a hole through his body and his optic were offline. They rest of the Maximals were beginning to stand as well. They all had different amounts of damage. Some of them were even missing limbs. They started stalking towards him, calling his name. Optimus backed into wall, then closed his optics, not able to stand the sight before him. He could feel them closing in on him.   
"NO!" he shouted, still with his eyes closed. "THIS IS A DREAM!! MY CREW IS NOT DEAD!! THIS ISN'T REAL!!"   
There was an eerie silence after Optimus's outburst. He kept his eyes closed though, afraid to see the sight again. The silence was suddenly broken by a click sound. He opened his eyes and saw a horrible scared human standing in front of him, his(the human's) right arm raised above his head. On his right hand he wore a glove with knives on his fingers.   
"Surprise!" he yelled, then quickly brought down his arm in a slashing motion.   
Optimus brought up his left arm to block the blades from his face. Unfortunately, they still cut, rather easily, through his arm. He screamed in pain and woke up. He sat up on his recharging bed, rubbing his optics. He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his left arm. He rubbed it a little, then looked at it. It looked fine, there were no marks or anything on it. Then he remembered that it had been cut in his dream.   
_But it was just a dream_, he thought, horrified. 

****

Early the next morning, Optimus was on his way to the command room despite the fact he was extremely tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep since he had that nightmare the night before. It was always his worst fear to have the Maximals die. But the thing that intrigued him the most about it was the human. Why would he dream about a human in the first place? Even better, why would the human be so scared and have a weapon?   
Optimus shook his head clear.   
_Best not to dwell on it_, he decided.   
He walked into the command room where he saw some of he others. Thankfully they were alive, albeit a bit tired looking. He gave a mental sigh and asked something knew he'd regret later.   
"Is everyone okay?" he asked.   
"Everything's O.K. here Big Bot," Cheetor said with mocked enthusiasm and a forced smile.   
Optimus did his best to hide the shock he felt.   
_Cheetor has to fake enthusiasm?! By Primus, something must be terribly wrong,_ he thought.   
He didn't want to ask Cheetor what was wrong because he had a feeling it would lead back to his own problem. He walked over to Rhinox's station, hoping his friend would offer something that would take his mind off the nightmare.   
"Anything interesting happening Rhinox?" he asked.   
"Not really," Rhinox answered. "There are a couple a Preds moving in grid Zaida."   
"Well, who's closest?"   
"Uh, Tigatron and B'Boom."   
"Tell them to go spy on the Preds. And tell B'Boom that if they look like they're up to no good, he has my permission to engage them."   
"Would either of them do any less?"   
Optimus chuckled a bit. "No, I suppose not." He noticed that only Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, and Silverbolt were in the command room. "Where's everyone else?"   
"Most of them are in their quarters. I guess sleeping."   
"Wish I could sleep," Rattrap snorted.   
"What do you mean Rattrap?" Optimus asked, a little frightened.   
"Well, I keep havin' weird dreams where this human's chasin' me."   
"A-a-a-a h-h-human?" Cheetor stammered out.   
"Yeah! I mean, I know it sounds crazy but-hey wait a minute! What's got you so spooked kitty cat?"   
"I had a dream about a human too."   
"So did I," Silverbolt spoke up.   
"Oh man, this is getting crazy," Rattrap said. "How 'bout you Big Banana? You have any weird dreams lately?"   
"Actually…yes," Optimus answered, fear welling up inside him.   
"R-Rhinox? How about you?" Rattrap asked, fear starting to get the better of him too.   
Rhinox lowered his head, then turned slowly from the monitor he was working on to face the rest of the Maximals.   
"Yes. I did," Rhinox answered in an uncharacteristic whisper.   
"O.K. Heh heh. Ya-ya guys have scared me. Joke's over," Rattrap said, becoming very unnerved by the whole thing.   
"I wish this **was** a joke Rattrap," Optimus said grimly. "But the simple fact seems that there's something going on here that's above all are heads."   
There was a long and odd silence. No one really wanted to talk about it further, but Cheetor was dying to know something.   
"Um…do you guy mind if I ask something?" he asked, rather sheepishly.   
"What?" Optimus asked.   
"What did the guy look like?"   
"Let me guess," Blackbird said, walking into the room. "His face is horribly burned. He has a red and green striped sweater, a brown dirty hat, and a glove with finger knives on his right hand."   
There was another silence as the Maximals took in what they just heard. Blackbird described the human they saw perfectly. There was something else in his voice though. A certain familiarity that made them all even more uneasy.   
"So," Optimus started. "You've had the nightmares too."   
"Yeah," Blackbird said. "And there's a lot more going on here than you know."   
"W-what do you mean?" Cheetor asked.   
"Blackbird, do you know what's going on?" Optimus asked.   
"I have an idea, but it's so crazy not even can't accept it. Even with all the facts staring me in the face," Blackbird stated.   
"Well, what is it?"   
"You wouldn't believe me if told you. At least give me a day to confirm what I think it is."   
"I suppose. But hurry up, this situation is unnerving us all."   
"You should be glad that's al it's doing."   
"Huh?"   
"Never mind. I can give you a name to go on."   
"What is it?"   
"Freddy Krueger." 

****

Dinobot was curled up on the floor to his quarters, sleeping in beast mode. He had actually gotten use to sleeping like this and, in fact, it was easier too. He was snoozing comfortably when something woke him.   
"Dinobot."   
His head jerked up when he heard the haunting voice call his name. He looked around his quarters to see if anyone else was in there, perhaps the rodent, but he found no one. He got up, transformed, and went to his door. When he stepped it, he was. He was no longer in the Axalon, but the Darkseid, the Predacon ship. He stood there for a moment, trying to piece together exactly how he got there.   
Soon, he decided not to try and figure it out, but to use it to his advantage. He began walking toward the command center. As he was walking down the hall he felt someone coming up behind him.   
"Hey buddy!" the person said, smacking him on the back.   
Dinobot quickly turned around, grabbed the person by the neck, and slammer them into the wall. Now he could clearly see who it was: Terrorsaur.   
"Look needle-nose," Dinobot growled, "I don't what kind of Predacon trick brought me here, but while I **am** here it would be in your best interest to stay away from me… 'buddy.'"   
With that Dinobot dropped Terrorsaur and began to stalk towards the command center again. As he did, he heard Terrorsaur call him again.   
"Oh Dinobot," he said,   
Dinobot turned, ready to blast him, when he was surprised to see that Terrorsaur's right hand now had four claws on his fingers.   
"Watch your back," Terrorsaur said.   
Frustrated, Dinobot fired at him and destroyed him. Dinobot smiled in self satisfaction, then continued his journey, hoping he wouldn't run into any one else.   
Soon he reached the command center. He saw Megatron sitting on his throne with his back towards Dinobot. Dinobot was thinking about taking out Megatron from there, but decided against it.   
_No honor in that_, he thought.   
He took out his sword, hopped a hover platform, and cautiously hovered over to Megatron. When he was about a foot away, he stopped.   
"Megatron. Face me!" he declared.   
There was no response.   
"Did you hear me?! I said face me!" Dinobot shouted again.   
Still no response. Dinobot moved closer, and turned the throne around. He was taken aback by what saw. Megatron was dead. He had slash marks all over his body and face. Mech fluid was still pouring from some of the wounds.   
"Who could have done this?" Dinobot asked himself.   
"Like it?" someone asked.   
Dinobot spun the hover platform around and moved back some. He was now looking at who had just spoken to him; a human.   
"Who…in the inferno are you?!" Dinobot asked.   
"Krueger. Freddy Krueger," the human said.   
"You did that to Megatron?"   
"Yep."   
"Why?"   
"I felt like it."   
"Well, suppose I feel like doing…THIS!!!" Dinobot yelled firing his eye beams.   
The two beams went straight through Freddy, leaving two holes in him. He still stood though.   
"Ouch," he said mockingly.   
"What the slag?" Dinobot wondered.   
"You can't kill me, because they made me like this."   
" 'They'?"   
"The dream people. The ones who gave me this job."   
"So this is nothing more than a dream. That means you cannot truly hurt me."   
"Oh, I won't say that."   
As if to emphasize him point he slashed forward, striking Dinobot in the chest. Fortunately, Dinobot moved back in time so the blades didn't cut too deep, but it still hurt. It hurt. Dinobot couldn't get over the fact that he was dreaming, yet he felt real pain.   
Freddy, on the other hand, knew exactly what would happen and used Dinobot's stall to his advantage.   
"Grounded!" he yell, then jump kicked Dinobot.   
Dinobot fell off the platform and continue to fall into a black void until…his head jerked up. He looked around the room to see if he was truly a wake. He stood up and stretched a bit, but grimaced from a sharp pain in his chest. He remembered he had gotten cut in his dream, but it was a dream and he was in robot mode then. Something was wrong here. Something, no someone, was trying to destroy him.   
"Krueger," he whispered. 

****

Blackbird was walking through a dark alley. He was pretty sure how he got there and was looking for a way out before anything happened. Then he heard a familiar voice.   
"Blackbird?"   
He stopped and every doubt he had seemed to fade away. He turned around slowly, making sure to be ready for anything. What he didn't expect to see was who he did when he turned around. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.   
"S-S-Starfire?" he asked, barely able to get the word out.   
"Yes. It's me," she said.   
Without another word Blackbird ran towards her and embraced her. He held her tight, almost afraid to let her go. She began rubbing his back, soothing him.   
"It's O.K.," she said. "Everything is going to alright."   
Blackbird felt comforted at first, but then something occurred to him. Something in her tone bothered him. This wasn't right. He quickly let go and pushed her back. She struggled to keep her balance, which she did. Her right hand now had four claws on her fingers.   
"What? You don't love me anymore?" she asked, now with a maniacal tone.   
Blackbird was stunned at first, but his feelings quickly turned anger. Anger over the fact that someone was using the image of his lost love to hurt him. He let out a fierce yell then lashed out at her.   
"YOU! ARE! NOT! HER!!" he shouted.   
After a few minutes he regained his composure and withdrew from his attack. He looked at the body laying the ground before him. Part of him felt shameful for what he did, but he knew that the thing in front of was not the person he loved, just a façade. An illusion.   
Suddenly the stirred. It began to stand up. As it did it changed to Freddy. He chuckled darkly.   
"Is that any way to treat a girlfriend?" he asked sarcastically.   
"You are not real," Blackbird said.   
"Oh no. See how real these are!"   
With that, Freddy slashed forward, but Blackbird woke up before the blades hit him. He sat up on his bed in a cold sweat. Sweat? Probably another side effect of having a beast mode. He wasn't interested in that though. He was more interested in what he had just been through.   
"This can't be happening!" he said. "It can't be. It's impossible! Yet, it is. Some of the others have seen him too. But, how is this happening?"   
Just then, there was beep at the door.   
"Who is it?!" he asked, a little surprise at how loud.   
"Nightfox. Can I come in?"   
"Uh…sure."   
The door slid open and she walked in with a look that was a mixture of worry and sleeplessness.   
"Hey," Blackbird said. "Up kinda late aren't you?"   
"I couldn't sleep," Nightfox replied.   
"You've have nightmares too, haven't you?"   
"Yes. Blackbird, what's happening? Who is this guy?"   
"He's not a guy. He's a monster. As for what's going on. Simple. He's trying to kill us."   
"Well, I feel **real** comforted now."   
"Sorry. This whole thing has got me on edge."   
"**You're** on edge?! Look at me! I'm a wreck! I haven't had a good nights sleep in three days, or nights."   
"I don't think any of us have."   
"Yeah. Well…uh…that's kinda brings me to why I came here."   
"Why?"   
"Well, I was, um, wondering if I could, well…sleep in here? It would make me feel safe. I know that a little corny but…"   
"No. Actually, it would make me feel safe too."   
Nightfox smiled. "Thanks for understanding."   
Blackbird leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Your welcome."   
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, and for a moment everything from the past few days seemed to disappear. They stayed that way for a few minutes.   
"O.K.," Blackbird said. "As much as I like this, we're gonna have ta let go to reach the bed."   
Nightfox didn't move.   
"Nightfox?"   
Blackbird grabbed her arms and carefully pulled her away. He found out why she didn't say anything. She was asleep.   
_She must have been really tired,_ Blackbird thought.   
He scooped her into his arms and carried her over the bed.   
_Ah, the things I do out of love,_ he thought.   
He reached the bed and carefully set her down on it. He looked at her for a second and smiled. She was still beautiful even through all that had happened. He shook his head to snap himself out of the daze he was in. He then climbed into the bed himself and turned the lights back off, hoping that maybe this help change his dreams.   
Sadly, it did not. When he opened eyes he saw he standing in the middle of a street, staring at a house he knew all too well; 1428 Elm Street. He expected this to happen. What he didn't expect was the voice he heard.   
"Blackbird?"   
He turned and was a little surprised at who he saw.   
"Nightfox? Is that you?" he asked.   
"Yes," she answered, "but what are you doing in my dream?"   
"Your dream? This is…my…dream. No! We played right into his hands.!"   
"Whose hands?! What's going on?!"   
"We're in the same dream. I guess since we're close together he was able to pull us both in."   
"Wonderful. So where do we go now?"   
"There," Blackbird said, pointing to the house.   
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the house where the guy whose trying to kill us lives?"   
"Yes."   
"Then why would we want go in there."   
"Because I'm tired of this shit. If he wants a fight I'll give him a fight, but I'm not gonna run anymore."   
"Then you're gonna need help."   
"You offering?"   
"Of course."   
Blackbird smiled at her. "Good. Then let's get going. And be ready for anything."   
They cautiously made there toward the house and stepped into it. They looked around for anything suspicious, but found nothing. At this point Blackbird was running out of patience.   
"KRUEGER!!" he bellowed. "FACE ME!!"   
There was silence for a moment, then they heard a door creak.   
"Over there. Look," Nightfox said, pointing to an open door.   
Blackbird looked at the door. It was on the side of the stairs and he knew it led to the basement.   
_I know where this is going,_ he thought. Out loud he said, "Come on. Let's go."   
They walked over to the door and just as Blackbird was about to step through it, he stopped and looked at Nightfox.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.   
"Hey, I need sleep too," she responded. "Besides, I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself without me here."   
Blackbird smiled. "Okay then, let's go."   
They walked down to the basement but still didn't see any sign of Freddy. At this point they were both getting pretty nervous.   
Blackbird continued to search the basement. He in one corner he found a door. With a reluctant sigh he walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at Nightfox and motioned for her to follow him. They walked down another flight of stairs that led to a boiler room. When they were half down the stairs they heard the door slam shut behind them. They jumped slightly, then looked at the door.   
"Just great," Nightfox muttered. "What do we do now?"   
"Keep moving," Blackbird stated. "And be ready for anything."   
"You already said that."   
"Well, it can't be too overstated."   
They walked down the stairs, then began searching around the boiler room. They looked around for about twenty minutes and still found nothing.   
"Nothing!" Blackbird shouted. "We've searched this place from one end to the next and we haven't found a damn thing! I mean, where the hell is he?!"   
"Right here!" Freddy called.   
Blackbird and Nightfox spun around and saw Freddy standing there, twitching his claws.   
"Welcome back Blackbird," he said. "I see you brought a friend this time."   
"You touch her and I'll tear you apart," Blackbird threatened.   
"Bold words. Let's see if you can back 'em up!"   
Freddy slashed forward, but Blackbird jumped out of the in time to avoid the attack. Before Freddy could attack again Nightfox kicked him in the back, knocking him down. He rolled over and stood up.   
"I'm gonna split you in two," he growled.   
"No!" Blackbird yelled as he punched Freddy in the face. He then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. "You can't scare us anymore Krueger."   
"Maybe not. But I do know someone who I can scare," Freddy said.   
He then made slash marks in the air with his index finger claw. After he finished, a loud creaking sound could be heard. Blackbird and Nightfox looked up and saw that a piece of a catwalk was falling towards them.   
"Look out!" Blackbird shouted.   
He jumped forward and knocked Nightfox, and himself, out of the way. The catwalk crashed down behind them and shocked them awake. Unfortunately, Blackbird jumped slightly then rolled off the bed. Nightfox sat up and looked at him.   
"You okay?" she asked.   
"Yeah…I guess," Blackbird groaned, holding his head. "How about you?"   
"A little shaken, but otherwise O.K. At least we showed him that we can stand up to him, and that we're not scared of him anymore."   
"Yeah, but not everyone can say that."   
"You're right. He did say something about attacking someone who was scared of him. I wonder who he meant?"   
"I don't know. But whoever it is, they better find the courage to fight him, otherwise they're in trouble." 

****

Cheetor walked into what could best be described as a kitchen. He still couldn't believe where he was.   
"Home," he whispered. "I-I still can't believe it. I'm home."   
"Is that you son?" someone asked.   
Cheetor turned around slowly. He couldn't believe his audios.   
"D-d-dad?" he asked nervously.   
"Yes son, it's me," replied a tall, somewhat elderly Maximal.   
B-but mom said y-you left."   
"Well, she was wrong."   
Cheetor was unable to say anything more. He simply walked up and hugged his father. For a moment everything Cheetor had been through during the war seem to disappear, he was just happy to see father again. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him; a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. Then it hit him.   
"Wait a minute. The freighter you were on was destroyed," he said, stepping away from his 'father.' "My father is dead. You're not him!"   
Enraged, Cheetor attacked whoever it was using his father image, until he laid on the ground unconscious. Cheetor stepped back and looked at the form on the floor. Just as he was about to and leave, the figure moved slightly. It quickly stood up and held out its right arm, which had become Freddy's gloved one. The rest his body instantly changed to Freddy's as well.   
"What's with kids today?" he asked rhetorically, waving a finger. "No respect."   
"You," Cheetor whispered.   
"Yeah. Me."   
Without another word, Cheetor began franticly firing his hand blaster. After a few moments he stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, however; he found that Freddy was unscratched.   
"My turn," Freddy said.   
He charged forward and swiped at Cheetor, slashing him deep across the chest.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
Cheetor's scream could be heard throughout the ship; waking everyone one up. Soon, almost all the Maximals were outside his door, with Optimus in front, pounding on the door.   
"Cheetor! Cheetor!" Optimus yelled, still pounding on the door.   
"What's wrong?!" Rhinox asked.   
"The door's locked!"   
"Stand back!" B'Boom shouted.   
He pointed his rifle at the door and fired, causing it to slide open. Optimus gave him a distasteful look, then went into Cheetor's quarters. When he did, he found Cheetor lying on the floor unconscious, though there appeared to be no physical damage. Optimus kneeled beside him.   
"Cheetor? Cheetor, can you hear me?" he asked, shaking Cheetor a bit.   
There was no response.   
"Rhinox, get him to the CR-chamber."   
"Right," Rhinox replied.   
He stepped into the room, picked up Cheetor, then headed for the CR-chamber.   
"Alright," Optimus said after a few minutes of silence. "I want the rest of you to go to the command room. I especially want you there Blackbird. It'' time you told us exactly what's going on."   
Blackbird simply nodded, then walked off. The rest of the Maximals followed. 

****

Soon the Maximals were gathered in the command room. All of them were seated at the main table, except Rhinox, who was sitting at a computer console. He was checking over the readout of Cheetor's condition.   
"So, what's wrong with him?" Optimus asked.   
"Well, physically, nothing," Rhinox answered. "But something's effected his neurological circuitry so he **thinks** he's damaged."   
"Can't you do anything?"   
"I'm trying to program the chamber to tell him he's alright, but so far nothing's working."   
Optimus sighed. "Well, keep trying." He turned to face the rest of the Maximals. "Alright Blackbird. You said you had an idea of what's going on, so spill it."   
"O.K.," Blackbird sighed, standing up. "Gotta warn ya though, you're not gonna believe it."   
"At this point I'd be willing to believe anything," Airazor said.   
"Well, that's one. Anyways, the guy who's been chasing us…"   
"Freddy," Optimus clarified.   
"Right. Well, he was the star of a human horror movie series called 'Nightmare on Elm Street.' In them, he was a child murderer who was tracked down to a boiler room and burned alive by a group of parents. Unfortunately, three dream demons allowed him to stalk people in their dreams. He was able to kill them too. Now it appears that somehow he's here and attacking us."   
"This is preposterous!" Dinobot shouted.   
"For once I agree with Chopperface," Rattrap said. "I mean a dead, burned human from old movies is comin' after us?! It's crazy!"   
"Well what do you call that?! Rational?!" Blackbird shouted, gesturing towards the chamber Cheetor was in.   
"O.K. So now we know what's go on," Optimus said, stopping any response from Rattrap. "Now, do you have any idea how to stop him?"   
"Well, I have one," Blackbird started again. "You see, last night Nightfox came into my quarters and…uh…how can I put this without sounding suggestive? Guess I can't. She slept beside me and…"   
Blackbird stopped when he noticed Rattrap had a huge grin on his face.   
" 'You're about two seconds away from wearing that smile around you ass,'" Blackbird growled.   
Rattrap's grin instantly disappeared. He could tell from Blackbird's tone he was serious.   
"As I was about to say," Blackbird said, angered. "Nightfox and I got pulled into the same dream. We found out that together we could beat him."   
"So whatta ya sayin'? We all jump in bed tagetha?" Rattrap scoffed.   
"Rattrap. I'll make this real easy for you. Either shut up or I'll shut you up," Nightfox demanded.   
"Could we focus please?!" Blackbird demanded. "Look, what I'm thinking is that, maybe Rhinox can make a device that can pull a small group of us into the same dream, one of us grabs Freddy, brings him here(where he's real), and then beat the living shit outta 'im!"   
"Well, it's the only plan we have at the moment. It'll have to do," Optimus agreed. "Rhinox, do you think you can make the device Blackbird was talking about?"   
"Maybe," Rhinox said. "But it would be easier if a small group went instead of all of you."   
"Good point. Alright, I'll lead. Blackbird, I want you in there since you know what we'll be facing."   
"I'll go too," Nightfox said, standing. "I mean, I helped Blackbird fight this guy. I'm not afraid of him."   
"I will go as well," Dinobot said. "I have faced Freddy in combat too. And I am looking forward to a rematch."   
"Alright," Optimus approved. "Who else wants to go?"   
"I do," Tigatron spoke up. "I have only faced this menace once before, but if you are all willing to risk your lives to stop him, then I can do no less."   
"Then I'll go too," Airazor said.   
"No," Optimus countered. "I know how much you two care for each other, but I think this will be enough. Besides, we need some people to stay and watch over us."   
"Alright," Airazor sighed.   
"So, I take it it'll just be you five then," Rhinox asked.   
The five chosen nodded.   
"O.K., then I'll get to work on the device."   
"Right. As for the rest of you…" Optimus started, but stopped when he noticed something was wrong. "Has anyone seen Silverbolt?"   
The Maximals looked around but couldn't their Fuzor companion. Then, as if on cue, an audio pricing scream could heard throughout the ship.   
"I think we found him," Blackbird said dryly.   
"Let's move!" Optimus ordered. 

****

Within minutes the Maximals were outside Silverbolt's quarters. Thankfully the door was open this time. It slid open and the Maximals were shocked at what they saw. Silverbolt was standing there, clutching his chest as if in pain. He looked at Optimus with pleading optics.   
"Help me," he pleaded, then collapsed.   
"B'Boom, get him to the CR-chamber. Rhinox, get to work on that device," Optimus instructed.   
"So, what do we do 'til that thing gets built?" Rattrap asked.   
"Stay awake," Blackbird said. 

****

As the day went on, the Maximals were finding it exceedingly hard to keep from dozing off. Fortunately, they usually woke up before anything dangerous would happen, but they knew they couldn't keep it up for very long.   
Night approached and just as some of the Maximals were about to give up, Rhinox came in with some good news.   
"I finished it!" he proclaimed.   
"Good. Then let's get down to the lab and finish this," Optimus said. 

****

When they entered Rhinox's lab, they found that the device was nothing more than five recharge beds with helmets on them attached to a main computer console.   
"You sure this thing is gonna work Rhinox?" Blackbird asked, inspecting one of the helmets.   
"It better," Optimus remarked. "It's our best shot. Besides, it was your plan."   
"I didn't say it was a good plan."   
"Well, it's the only one we have. So, let's get this over with."   
Optimus, Blackbird, Nightfox, Tigatron, and Dinobot each laid down on a different recharge bed, had the helmets attached to them, and were quickly asleep. For a second the world went black. When the world came back into clarity, the five of them found they were in the boiler room.   
"Well, well. Looks like everyone finally caught on to me," Freddy said.   
"That's right. We're not scared of you anymore," Blackbird proclaimed.   
"Yeah, ya told me that before. Well, I guess the time for masks is over."   
Freddy threw his hat to the side, took his glove off, then brought his hands to his mouth, and began to pull his face off. After a few minutes of pulling and tearing he was reveled to truly be:   
"DARKBIRD!!!" Blackbird yelled.   
"That's me!" Darkbird said, stretching. " 'Glad to be out of that skin.' What are you all looking at?!"   
"H-how?" Blackbird asked.   
"That's my little secret!"   
"O.K., never mind how. Care to tell me why?"   
"For fun! That and I had nothing better to do. Hehehehehehehe."   
"Your sick!" Nightfox spat.   
"So I've been told. But Blackbird, surely you must have realized something was wrong. I mean, you couldn't possibly believe that Freddy had really come alive, could you? Wait, of course you did otherwise you wouldn't have this little party here."   
"Enough of this nonsense!" Dinobot shouted, then charged Darkbird.   
"Ah, ah, ah," Darkbird said.   
He balled his right hand into a fist, then quickly opened it, causing five Freddy-like claws to spring out from his fingers(and his thumb for people who don't it count as a finger). Dinobot stopped, momentarily surprised by this action. Darkbird used that pause to his advantage. He traced a line in the air with his in the air with his index claw. As he did a line formed on the ground in front of Dinobot. Without a warning the ground to shake, then split wide open. Dinobot staggered for a bit, but kept his balance then backed away for the backed away for the recently opened pit.   
"As you can see," Darkbird started, "I still have control over this place. And I still have the Freddy style claws and even added one."   
"You must be very proud," Blackbird muttered.   
"Oh I am. But I'll be even prouder when they're covered with your mech fluid. And for that to happen we'll have to be alone. So…"   
Darkbird brought up his right arm and somehow pushed Dinobot and the rest of the Maximals back behind Blackbird. He then made another line and caused another tremor. The ground made behind Blackbird began to slide back, separating him from the others.   
"Blackbird!" Nightfox yelled.   
"Nightfox!" he yelled back.   
He was about to fly over to help her and the others when chains form around his legs, preventing him from moving. He tried to break free, but for all his efforts he couldn't. He watched helplessly as his friends slide away from him.   
"Ah, doesn't that just break your heart," Darkbird scoffed. "Hey Blackbird. Check this out."   
Darkbird waved his hand down causing a wall to slide down behind the Maximals. The ground kept sliding backwards, only now it was heading for the wall. Soon the ground was completely gone and the Maximals were falling into the black abyss.   
They all woke up with a start. They sat up on the recharge beds, trying to calm themselves.   
"Where is this guy?! What happened?!" B'Boom demanded.   
"Darkbird!" Optimus spat.   
"What?" Rhinox asked.   
"It was Darkbird all along. He found some way to get into out dreams."   
"How?"   
"I'm not sure. Probably a device like yours."   
"Well, at least your all out of it."   
"Not all of us," Tigatron said, pointing to Blackbird, who was still asleep.   
"Shouldn't we get him out of there?" Nightfox asked.   
"No," Optimus said. "Darkbird could have brought all out if he wanted to. He wants Blackbird in there, and all we can do his wait until he plays his hand." 

****

"Well, now that all the others are gone, our game can begin a new," Darkbird said.   
He snapped his fingers and clasps holding Blackbird released, then he fell into the pit.   
"AAHH!" he yelled as he sat up on his bed.   
He looked around and found he was in his quarters.   
"Huh. Guess **all** of it was a dream," he said to himself.   
He got up and walked towards the door. He let out a sigh of relief, then stepped out of his quarters. The second he did he fell down another pit. He woke up again, but this time realized he was still in the dream. He sat up on his bed and started to head for the door, but stopped.   
" 'No. Not again. He's not going to get me again. **Nothing** will get me out of this bed!" he said.   
Just then, something caught his attention. He looked and saw that the end of his bed was on fire.   
" 'Dammit!'" he swore.   
He rolled off the bed and noticed the rest of the room was starting to catch fire as well.   
" 'I hate this house.'"   
He braced himself, then jumped at the door, and knocked it down. He stood up and saw that he was in the Darkseid.   
"Oh joy," he muttered.   
He walked down the hall, looking for any sign of Darkbird. He was suddenly kicked in the back, knocking him on his face. He rolled over and saw Darkbird standing over him, claws extended. He kicked one of Darkbird's legs out from under him and he fell. Blackbird stood up, ready for an attack. Darkbird jumped and lunged forward. He barely missed Blackbird with his claws. Unfortunately, it gave Blackbird enough time to hit Darkbird with back of his fist, then kicked him in the stomach. He fell and when looked up he noticed that Blackbird had his usual determination back. Darkbird sighed.   
"Well, it looks like the game has gone on too long," he said.   
He sheathed his claws, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.   
Darkbird pulled the helmet off his head, then sat up rubbing his optics.   
"That was fun," he said.   
"What happened?" Mirage asked.   
"They found me out."   
"I see."   
"Well, it was going to happen sooner or later."   
"Then, what was the purpose of this?"   
"Well as first I wanted to weaken the Maximals then convince Megatron to attack. Unfortunately, he didn't want to listen to me so I told matters into my own hands. I was hoping that, by increasing the volume on my little dream device here, I could've taken most of the Maximals out, but I only got two. Then they found me out. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."   
"So, do we put the device away now?"   
"Hhmm…not yet. There are still some people I want to visit first." 

****

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were walking arm in arm down a street on Cybertron. As they turned a corner they heard a familiar laughing.   
"Well, isn't this cozy," a familiar voice said.   
They turned around and saw Darkbird leaning against a building.   
"What?! You?! How?!" Tarantulas shouted.   
"What is this? Every time I show up in someone's dream, they get all weird on me!"   
"Maybe because you're not suppose to be in their dreams. Now how the slag did you get here?!" Blackarachnia screamed.   
"Oh come on. Just because we're partners doesn't mean I have to revel all my secrets to you. Which reminds me! Lately it seems you two have been…I don't know…slipping. You seem to be avoiding me, like you're scheming against me. Not very wise. You wouldn't want that disk to…"   
"Oh please!" Tarantulas erupted. "You can't expect to hold that disk over our heads forever, can you?"   
"No, not really. I have other ways to keep you in line. This is just one of them."   
"You realize, of course, nothing is real here?" Blackarachnia asked.   
"It's real enough."   
"Oh yeah? Well, see how real this is!" she yelled, going into a jump kick.   
She hit Darkbird in the head then kicked him while he was on the ground. Darkbird unsheathed his claws and started to get up.   
" 'Kung-fu this bitch!'" he said, swiping at her.   
He cut into her side causing her to let out a slight yelp of pain. Tarantulas ran up and hit Darkbird in the jaw, then in the stomach, then hit him in the back of the head with both fists. After he was sure Darkbird was unconscious, he went to check on Blackarachnia.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. But that's what bothers me. It hurts some, but it shouldn't. This is just a dream."   
"You're right. I wonder how…"   
"Look out!"   
Tarantulas turned his head and saw Darkbird running towards him. Blackarachnia pushed Tarantulas out of the way then fired her leg guns at Darkbird. He caught the full force of the barrage and fell down in seconds. Unfortunately, he got up just as quickly.   
" 'That's it. No more clowning around. I'm not the Vindicator, or the Victimizer, or the Vaporizer, the Vibrator! I'm: THE VIOLATOR!!!"   
With that, his figure began to change. He grew taller. Horns grew out of the side of his head and a huge one grew from his back. After a few minutes Darkbird has completely changed into the monster known as Violator.   
Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were surprised so much they couldn't move. Dark-I mean-Violator used this advantage and hit Blackarachnia, knocking her a few yards back.   
"NO!!" Tarantulas yelled.   
He fired at Violator, but his blasts had no effect. Violator picked him up and threw him next to Blackarachnia. They laid there for a moment. Blackarachnia got up and noticed Tarantulas next to her.   
"Tarantulas? You okay?" she asked.   
"Not really," he groaned.   
"Well, safe now. I don't see that thing anywhere."   
"Where it go?"   
Tarantulas's question was answered as the wall of the building next to them broke open to revel Violator standing there. He let out a loud roar and was ready to attack, when both Blackarachnia and Tarantulas released all the firepower they had and knocked him back into the building. They went to investigate and nothing. Suddenly, two hands came up from the under the ground, grabbed their legs, and pulled them down. They fell for what felt like an eternity, then finally hit the ground.   
"I thought you woke before hitting the ground," Blackarachnia muttered.   
"Normally you do, but I kept you here," a voice said from seemingly nowhere.   
Violator suddenly appeared, grabbed them by the throats, then slammed them against a wall.   
"This was a demonstration of what I can do. Consider it a friendly reminder. Get with the f*cking program!" he warned.   
He dropped them then turned back into Darkbird.   
"I hope you two have learned something from this. Cause if not 'I'll be back for ya baby. And when I am you better be ready to rock and roll!"   
Blackarachnia and Tarantulas finally woke up with Darkbird's laughter resonating in their heads. 

THE END

  


Oh yeah! Can't forget the important disclaimer. Freddy Kruger is copyrighted by New Line Cinema. I also want to give proper respects to Wes Craven for making Freddy up in the first place.   
Violator, Victimizer, and Vindicator are all properties of Todd McFarlane Productions.   
The inculcation of all these characters are solely for the purpose of the story. 


End file.
